homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Lady Problems
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:09 -- GG: I. Have. Something. To. Report.... Neither. Scarlet. Or. You. Are. Within. The. Haunted. Garden. GG: At. Least. Not. In. The. Room. That. I. Fell. Asleep. In. CC: Haunted Gardan? GG: On. Derse.... The. Location. That. I. Found. Scarlet. In. Was. Known. As. The. Haunted. Garden. GG: It. Was. Suppose. To. Be. A. Place. That. She. Was. Suppose. To. Be. Trapped. In. GG: But. It. Would. Seem. Either. There. Is. More. To. The. Location. Than. I. Initially. Saw. Or.... CC: Had you seen any labs? GG: No. I. Have. Not. CC: Metal beds and such? GG: Nothing. Of. Such. CC: Andywhere that you mite hold someone hostage? GG: I. Am. Sorry. But. No. GG: Why. Specifically. A. Metal. Bed? GG: Please. Do. Not. Tell. You. Rested. And. Went. To. Derse. CC: I would if I could GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. CC: Had a chat with Scarlet CC: Figured out what she's doing to me CC: She drugged me to sleep while she cut off my horns CC: And if I stay asleep there, I stay awake here CC: Til I die of exhaustion or sleep screw ups or flat out lack of sleep CC: Then she has me and I can't be saved from a distance CC: Maybe not at all GG: .... GG: This. Is. Most. Certainly. Not. Good. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Made. Certain. Not. To. Rest. In. The. Haunted. Garden. When. I. Woke. Up. There.... I. Could. Not. Return. To. My. Tower. Though. In. Case. Of. Vigil.... I. Did. Find. A. Large. Metal. Container. Filled. With. Refuse.... I. Am. Currently. Resting. There. On. Derse. GG: It.... Was. Not. Ideal.... CC: Well shit GG: Fortunately. Not.... Food. Items. And. Paper. Though. CC: Fortunately CC: Couldn't you hide out in another tower or something? GG: I. Wanted. To. Remain. Close. To. My. Own. Tower. Should. The. Time. Of. The. Derse. Rendezvous. With. Aaisha. Arrive. GG: I. Have. Another. Issue. To. Discuss. As. Well.... Unrelated.... CC: What is it? GG: It. Regards.... Libby'S. Primer.... It. Seems. The. Bodily. Fluid. That. Was. Required. To. Fill. It. Was. A.... Blood. Transfer. GG: Which. I. Did. To. Return. The. "Nanobots." That. Libby'S. Blood. Supplied. Me. With. To. Heal. GG: Without. Knowing.... I. Had. Fulfilled. Her. Primer. GG: She. Is. Not. Happy. CC: Oh CC: Yeaaah CC: I heard about that GG: Heard. About. It? She. Contacted. You? CC: I had contacted her CC: After you fell asleep CC: And I learned she wasp awake GG: How. Did. You. Learn. She. Was. Awake? GG: Wait.... GG: Lorrea? GG: The. Game. Interface? CC: Lorrea CC: And her handle lighting up on trollian CC: I wanted to let her rest, kinda couldn't help it though GG: If. She. Had. Logged. In. I. Would. Imagine. She. Would. Expect. Someone. To. Contact. Her. CC: Well, I certainly took taht chance CC: It wasp good to hear form her CC: Uhh, do you plan to do anything about taht? GG: As. It. Stands. I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Do.... She. Wishes. To. Do. As. I. Ask. But. I. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Is. Merely. The. Primer. Her. Knowledge. Of. The. Possible. Future. Or. If. Its. As. She. Wants. GG: If. I. Ask. Her. To. Do. What. She. Wishes. She. Gets. Upset. CC: It's her culture I think GG: I. Understand. That.... CC: Even now she's still bound by it CC: Also, maybe puberty? GG: Puberty? At. Her. Age? CC: Yeah CC: The primer CC: they're prevented from having sexual urges and hormones CC: Females of her species CC: Until they've been claimed GG: .... CC: Fufilling the primer releases that hold on them CC: She's hit puberty CC: Probably part of why she claimed that she would be have oddly GG: Her. Asking. Me. To. Not. Be. Upset. With. The. Way. She. Will. Act. Before. I. Feel. Asleep. Suddenly. Makes. That. Much. More. Sense. CC: It'll last a few weeks, I think she said GG: Weeks.... Weeks. To. Go. Through. A. Process. That. Takes. Our. Species. Sweeps.... GG: .... CC: She's also had that process on hold 22,339 galactic sweeps GG: .... CC: Which I'm sure is billions longer than our own sweeps GG: The. Next. Few. Weeks. Might. Be. A. Bit. More.... I. Mean. I. Do. Not.... GG: How. Do...? GG: I. Am. Going. To. Need. A. Great. Deal. Of. Help..... CC: I've got your back GG: Thank. You.... CC: No problem CC: I guess I can talk her through it? CC: Maybe? CC: You could send her to my hive CC: But I'll be away on an errand fora bit GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. That. Would. Be. Wise. For. Her. Happiness. CC: Yeah, you're right CC: Maybe to Carayx's? CC: Or, I don't know CC: But unrequitted flushcrushes are not the best place for her, probably CC: Not to pawn her off on anyone else CC: BUt for her sake GG: Why. To. Carayx'S. Specifically? CC: They're moirails GG: I. See.... GG: Then. Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Best. To. Get. Their. Input. Then.... GG: Even. If. The. Best. Option. Is. To. Not. "Pawn. Her. Off." To. Them. They. Would. Definitely. Know. How. Best. I. Should. Handle. This. Situation. CC: Yeah, moirail counsel CC: Always a good option GG: It. Would. Seem. They. Are. Not. Available. Right. Now. But. As. Soon. As. I. Can. Contact. Them. I. Will. CC: Yeah, I'd recommend that CC: For now, I'll have to leave her to you CC: Before I go though CC: Do you uhh CC: Do you know Derse's coordinates? GG: No. GG: Why. Do. You. Wish. To. Know? CC: If you must know, I'm off to rescue myself GG: ...Is. That. Wise? GG: Even. If. You. Know. Where. Derse. Is. You. Do. Not. Know. Where. Your.... Derse. Self. Is. CC: Better than waiting CC: I'll figure it out somehow GG: A. Plan. Would. Be. Of. More. Direct. Help. Though. GG: Especially. As. You. Do. Not. Know. What. It. Is. Like. In. Her. Presense.... CC: Better thatn risking death down here and then waking up next to her CC: I either save myself now or die waiting for rescue and end up in her claws anyway CC: She had a pretty solid plan CC: And I only have so long I go til she succeeds GG: I. Will. See. About. Talking. To. Aaisha. So. That. We. Can. Get. A. Plan. Going. Quickly.... You. Are. Going. To. Need. Help. CC: No no, not risking you two GG: My. Powers. Can. Combat. Hers. CC: From a distance CC: She is a god GG: And. How. Do. You. Plan. On. Resisting. A. God? CC: I'm only getting in, grabbing myself, and getting out CC: Not going toe to toe with her GG: You. Are. Assuming. She. Will. Not. Be. Near. You.... GG: Other. You..... GG: Derse. You..... CC: She'll probably be off, carving up my horns to decorate her fireplace CC: Sorry, bro, I'm going CC: I've even talked Lorrea into letting me go without putting up a fight GG: Say. That. If. You. Must. But. Aaisha. Still. Has. A. Right. To. Know. As. Your. Matesprit. CC: It's either I save me as soon as possible, or you all end up facing me as an enemy CC: And yes, I plan to tell her CC: Not looking forward to it, but I will GG: Do. So. Soon.... I. Do. Not. Intend. To. Let. You. Do. This. Alone. Regardless.... If. There. Is. A. Chance. I. Can. Help. It. Must. Be. Taken. GG: So. She. Will. Either. Find. Out. From. You. Or. From. Me. When. I. Talk. To. Her. For. A. Plan. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Can. Accomplish. Recon. The. Next. Time. I. Wake. Up. On. Derse.... GG: To. Find. Where. She. Could. Have. Taken. You. GG: Derse. You. GG: .... CC: IT'd be appreciated GG: The. Lack. Of. Pronouns. To. Discuss. This. Is. Quite. Distressing. CC: Do not get too close GG: I. Do. Not. Intend. To. If. I. Can. Help. It. CC: If this doesn't go well, Aaisha will be needing you CC: And I hate to say so, but I mite need someone to put me out of my misery GG: Let. Us. Hope. It. Does. Not. Come. Down. To. That. GG: It. Did. Not. Need. To. Come. Down. To. That. For. Me. CC: Hope for the best, prepare fo the worst GG: ....Good. Luck. CC: Thanks, we all need luck -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:12 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios